jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko (Black)
Kurama Inari(稲荷蔵馬)alias Yoko Akabane(赤羽妖狐'';Akabane Yōko) is one of the female main characters of the fanfiction [[High School DxD: Black|'DxD: Black']]. A Nine-tailed fox spirit, her main goal is to harvest as much spiritual energy as possible from the current host of the Destroyer Astra, Zenjirou Sasamoto, without the risk of killing him; and to "mate" with him to have strong and healthy descendants for the next generation. She's also a member of Lavinia Allocer's group, despite not being part of her peerage. Kurama/Yoko is the daughter of one of the rulers of the japanese supernatural faction, as well as the local shrine maiden and the youkai in command of the Kanto region, sharing the position with Nurarihyon-kun and partners with Kunou, the current ruler of the Kyoto and the whole Kansai region. Appearance In her human form, Yoko is a slender, curvilious young woman with long platinum blond hair with broom-haircut and a long ponytail by her back, fair skin and orange eyes, one black eyepatch covering one to limit her chakra levels and maintain her human disguise. Due to her limited control over her own power, a pair of fox ears is usually sprouting out of the sides of her head, which she covers with a big black bow. In her true form, Kurama is a small nine-tailed golden fox with black nose and paws, according to Zenjirou, constantly emanating a warm but eerie aura. During school periods, she usually wears Kuoh Academy's uniform of magenta skirt, white shirt and black corset-cape. During weekends and free days, she wears kimonos and Miko robes, according to Satsuki, that look expensive. Personality Yoko is playful, mischievous and flirty. While the calmest member of Lavinia's group right after Annabelle, she has her shares of shenanigans as well, being sexually depraved and flirting with Zenjirou all the time, calling him her "wife" and proclaiming him as such. She also likes to make dirty jokes, talk about sex next to him and thrown innuendos all the time, much to Zenjirou's chagrin. When not being the pervert one, Yoko is calm, collected, mature and very prideful for being the yokai in command of the Kanto region and her mastery in senjutsu, being visibly shaken when Annabelle passed unnoticed by her scan ability. Her interactions with Zenjrou are interesting to say the least: while he's annoyed by her flirts and innuendos, he sees her on a higher ground than Lavinia, sharing a mutual respect and considering her a friend, who he has casual and heart-to-heart conversations the most. In return, while really wanting to have strong children, Yoko shows several times that her affection for him is not as shallow as may seem, caring for, putting trust on, guiding and supporting him to better bond with. Zenjirou would eventually stop trying to correct her about how she faces their relationship and sometimes call her his "husband", hinting some acceptance about their bonds. Yoko is on good terms with Lavinia too, although she does see her as an idiot sometimes, as they share the same pride they have about their names and positions, Yoko being more mature despite both of them being of the same age. They also share the strange habit of making Zenjirou blushed and embarassed with acts and words. After the events ofd Volume 4, however, Yoko began to develop true feelings for Zenjirou, and now really means it when calling him her "husband". She also developed a friendly rivalry with Lavinia regarding his affection. According to Zenjirou, Yoko also has a great appetite, likes to take really long baths and has a hate relationship with her "partner" Nurarihyon-kun, whom she shares the position of yokai in command. Being taught by ancient beings and hermits, Kurama developed a very archaid manner of speech, using "Watakushi" as a form to refer to herself. History Daughter of one of the rulers of the japanese lore faction, Yoko was born sometime after the Great Apocalypse, her parents being hosted in the Gremory/Allocer Households while Ophis and Great Red were reconstructing the human world. As the world would return to normal and the underworld would pass through a great reform due to the damage caused by 666(trihexa), the japanese faction would agree to guard and protect the Gremory territory(and by extention the Allocer territory) in Japan, while taking a part of it as their own. Yoko would eventually inherit the Kanto region, as Kunou would inherit the whole Kansai region. She enrolled in Kuoh academy to better interact with humans and devils, as well as find a fiancé for herself. Powers & abilities '''Natural Kitsune abilities -' Being a fox spirit, Yoko has fully control over elemental spirits and etheral beings weaker than her, being able to exorcize places full of dark matter, communicate with other yokais and transform herself in different beings. However, for being still too young, she hasn't total control over such abilities, as she needs her magic eyepatch to limit her capacities, or else her energy would leak out of her body, leaving her to the initial state of a fox. Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ''ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Yoko has basic knowledge about senjutsu, being able to easily detect nearby foes, sense the flow of life and share her own chakra flows with another beings. '''Enhaced senses - Being a Kitsune, Yoko has also more sensitive and accurate senses, like smell, vision and touch. Magic Seals - Yoko has the ability to seal away bad spirits and monster using magic papers and enchantments, however, she can't use it against devils due to their high intelect compared to other evil spirits. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Lugh/Rogue from the Trinity Seven series; * Like other Kitsunes, her favorite food is fried sliced tofu(aburage); * All of her family members are named after a number. Her father's is nine("Kû"="Kyuu"=nine) and her mother is six("Mû"="six"). * She's the second character to ever kiss Zenjirou on the cheek, the first being Lavinia. * Her surname, Inari, is a reference to the kami/god Inari Ōkami, the kami of foxes, fertility, rice, sake, agriculture and more. * Her alias, Yoko, means "Demon Fox". Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Female (Black) Category:Youkai (Black) Category:Characters (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage